


Comfort and Joy

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: It’s nearly Christmas and Sammy looks back on how all this started
Series: Fate [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441348
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie between Sammy and Lynn. Not exactly a long piece. I’ll try to do better next time. ;)

“So what did you get Jon the first year you dated?” Lynn asked Sammy. They were laying on Sammy’s bed doing fairly close to nothing. They technically should be studying or rather Lynn should be studying and Sammy would pretend to study for appearances. She no longer had to keep up that pretense with her foster parents but her friends didn’t know the truth about who she was and she’d prefer things stay that way.

Not that her life resembled normal. Her fosters were still part of SGC, just not in the same way she and Jack had been. Wil having been the staff sergeant for the base for years and Mary part of the Groom Lake project team though she worked offsite and had for years. Too valuable for the program to let go but her reaction to a coworker just letting Adrian Conrad kidnap their boss making her a little too volatile to remain on base regularly.

It hadn’t even been specific loyalty to Sam that had caused the incident either. It had been the look on Jack’s face when he realized Sam was in danger. Mary had described it as ‘raw anguish.’ And her mother instincts just kicked in at that point. Said instincts had nearly included beating the snot out of a lazy science tech who hadn’t been taking his job at all seriously.

“Earth to Sammy?”

“Huh?”

“Yah spaced out there, cadet.” Lynn said dryly, wondering where her best friend went when her eyes got far away like that.

“Sorry, what were we talking about?”

“What did you get Jon the first year you were dating?”

“Oh, um, let me think, it was a little before I met you, wasn’t it.” Sammy grinned about how they had met. Brian was still struggling in history but he was at least applying himself now a little. He’d made more effort once he’d taken his crush on Lynn that apparently he’d been nursing for a while to the next level.

“I’m only asking because I don’t want to get Brian anything _too_ obvious but it should be a little personal.”

“Yah, and it was a little different for us anyway. We’d been friends for years already before we dated. It was kind of like realizing… oh… that’s why I have so much fun with you. Well ok.” Sammy giggled a little. She was still technically banned from going to Jon’s apartment by herself after that little incident she’d had to fess up to.

“So you guys have just known each other your whole lives.”

“Just about.” Not a lie, as clones Sammy had known Jon her entire life. Another kind of person might have resented being made specifically to keep the clone of her former CO company but she would have been nearly as lonely without him. She might have figured out how to get over it a little easier but there would have been quite a lot of crying herself to sleep over the whole thing and she’d likely have gone to his house to yell at him for letting Sam date someone else too. Of all the stupid things Jack had done, not stopping Sam from getting engaged topped the list. How was she supposed to know she had another option if you don’t tell her you’re still desperately in love with her you idiot.

Because on the outside now she could see it, could observe how he looked at her. Had always looked at her. But from close up, she’d been unable to separate her own emotional hang ups from how obvious his love for her was to anyone on the outside.

From the outside she couldn’t resent Jack’s decision to manipulate Sam into having her made. The clincher had been Jack’s admission that Jon was becoming bitter. Betrayed that his best friends had moved on without him. Not because they didn’t love him but because they had their Jack themselves. Even Jack had almost missed the signs in his own eyes that he was getting a little desperately lonely.

“I got him a hockey jersey.” Sammy said as though floating on a thought.

“I was starting to think you took off again.” Lynn told her.

“Sorry. I was just thinking about Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam.” She admitted. “You are kind of in a similar situation.”

“In what way?”

“Well, Aunt Sam wanted to be with Uncle Jack but legally couldn’t because of the regulations. Kind of like you dealing with your mom.” Sammy looked at Lynn. “They were in love with each other for nearly eight years, Lynn.”

“So you’re saying don’t give up.”

“Yah, and that it’s ok to do what you’re doing right now. Aunt Sam dated other people, tried to get over Uncle Jack and she never did. Even the last guy had more to do with Uncle Jack being a bone head more than anything else. But they weren’t… they didn’t…” Sammy struggled to explain.

“They kept their hands to themselves.” Lynn supplied.

“No.”

“Huh?”

“They did what you and Brian are doing. They made the best of their situation and just made sure they didn’t get caught.” Sammy said with a shrug.

“You’re serious?”

“Not something I’d lie about.” She said with another shrug more like Jack’s than she’d admit. “They could have gotten into a _lot_ of trouble too. I mean really the worst they might have done is make Uncle Jack retire or take Aunt Sam off his team because they literally saved the world a few times but they took some really big risks being in a relationship they couldn’t tell anyone about.”

“Anyone?”

“Grandpa knew.” He kind of figured it out after Uncle Jack was badly injured on a mission and things were just a tiny bit more domestic at his house than they should have been for just taking care of a friend.” Her dad had actually apologized for thinking badly of Jack prior to that.

“Their team knew or well, Uncle Teal’c knew but Uncle Daniel sure didn’t and Aunt Sam’s best friend Janet never really knew for sure.”

“So I’m not a terrible person for hiding a boyfriend under my parent’s nose.”

“Some rules are stupid, Lynn.”

There was a long silent pause between the girls.

“How much is a hockey jersey?” Lynn finally asked. Still processing everything Sammy had said about her family situation.

“About a half a cord of wood more or less.”

“Huh?”

“It’s a long story.” Sammy said in amusement.

Lynn gave her a flat look. My other option is to go home to my mother’s nonsense. Tell away.”

“Ok it all started when Conner pulled that dirty trick last year during the game. You remember the one I was telling you about? Well Aunt Sam suckered Uncle Wil into letting Jon stay here while he recovered from surgery and…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I totally know this is a recap episode. :P Blame the studio budget.


End file.
